Forbidden
by Son Goshen
Summary: AU,GCC. Few know of the existence of vampires on Planet Vegeta. And there are a group of slayers, ones who vow to cleanse the planet of evil. Yet troubles arise, and two sworn enemies will have to work together before the vampire/slayer world is exposed. DISCONTINUED
1. The Escape

**Just another author that few know of attempting to write GokuxChi-Chi. I would greatly appreciate if you give me any feedback for my story, because I seriously suck at romance. Due to this being AU, Frieza does not exist, and the saiyans simply have as much technology as humans. (The Arcosians aren't there either) No scouters, rejuvenation tanks, battle armor (which means ordinary clothes), or out of planet traveling. So, enough babbling, let's get to the story.**

Concerning vampires and slayers…

Vampires always had many stereotypes surrounding them, such as sleeping in coffins. Most of them were absolutely ridiculous, like the former. Yet, some were true. They do suck blood, do have cold skin (as they no longer possess blood in their bodies), and they were immortal beings with inhuman strength and speed. Vampires, as they were always evil (barely any exceptions in history), could also summon dark magic to enhance their powers.

However, they do not turn to cinder under the sun, nor do they turn into bats. Those were simply random fantasies made up by people whose imaginations were too vivid for their own good.

People always believed that vampires become vampires because they were bitten. That was not entirely true. It was possible, but none in existence were human-made. They were born when they died, the souls unable to accept that they had died, and the denial corrupted one's heart, becoming the dangerous creature.

Perhaps it was the best for vampires to only exist on Planet Vegeta, where the most powerful beings of the universe reside in. Not that they were able to fight of the creatures of the dark, though. Only a selection of them had the ability, who all lived in a small, hidden village far away from the main city. They were the vampire slayers, trained at a young age to cleanse their planet.

Slayers were also the only ones to possess holy energy, the only thing effective against these creatures other than stabbing them in the heart.

For centuries, the two opposing forces fought violently, but always secretly, as both sides knew it would become catastrophic if the mortal world knew about the dark world.

And there was Gyu Mao, the best vampire slayer in history, finally retired after years of battling evil. But he had a daughter, Chi-Chi, who hated vampires more than anything else. She carried on her father's legacy, but little did she know that many trials await her, and one of them involved her accidentally falling in love with the second most strongest vampire after the One, the Assassin…

~~~DBZ~~~

A young vampire that went by the name Goku quickly walked through the dark streets of the main city on Planet Vegeta, his tail curled around his waist. His hair stuck out in odd angles, and he wore a leather jacket with gi pants to not attract too much attention.

He was in a much more ghetto part of the city with a mission his master, the One, had given him. It was just passing a message to a bar that was owned by a vampire, not that ordinary saiyans knew about it. The vampire in question was becoming more and more ostentatious, and if he persists, the vampire world could be put into danger. And if that happens, that's where Goku would come into the picture.

Goku was known as the Assassin, the second strongest vampire after his master, the one who kills vampires who threatened to danger their world, or who started rebellions. Barely anyone knew what he looked like, as he always left before they could take a good look at him.

Very soon, he reached the bar called Blood Plus. Goku cringed at the name. Really, who would put a name like that? He walked right in toward the bartender.

"May I speak to the owner, please? I have a message to pass," he said.

The bartender started in surprise. "You the one?" he exclaimed, then looked around to see saiyans staring at him curiously. He then lowered it. "You're the Assassin! But, you seem a bit small and young."

"Just because I'm eighteen doesn't make me a child," he said, blushing faintly, annoyed at his comment, his tail bristling. Just because he was small and young didn't mean that he was incapable. He was glad at the low lighting, or the bartender would realize he wasn't…like normal vampires.

That was his secret. He was a human vampire, the only one in existence. None ever survived the painful transformation, but somehow, he did, though it meant having slight differences with his fellow creatures of the dark, namely, the inability to be able to summon a huge mass of dark magic. Sure, he could do simple paralyzing and things like that, but not great spells.

His master instructed that no one would discover he wasn't ordinary, because that meant his other secret would be unveiled. Because he was a human vampire, his heart was still pumping. Blood flowed through his veins, meaning that he could still bleed. Goku was capable of dying from blood loss and/or internal wounds. If his greatest weakness was discovered, killing him would be much easier than it was now.

"Follow me, kid, I'll show you the owner," the bartender muttered, excusing himself temporarily of his job. Goku followed noiselessly.

~~~DBZ~~~

Chi-Chi hopped from building to building stealthily with several slayers right behind her. They were going through the city, stopping to kill any vampires that were roaming in the night at the area. Killing vampires were revenge to her, as some killed her mother many years ago.

She still remembered the time as clearly as if it happened yesterday. She still remembered her father, the great Gyu Mao, sobbing in despair as he held his wife. Ever since that day, she began training even harder to become the best slayer in history, to continue her father's legacy and to avenge her mother by purging the planet of evil.

And her plan was working so far. She hopped down into a less crowded part of the city and heard faint thuds of her fellow slayers landing beside her. Chi-Chi began walking briskly down the small, mostly empty street. There was one other person, and he had spiky hair sticking out everywhere, his tail waving behind him.

Their tails brushed each other as they walked past, and she froze at the contact. Instead of the normal mortal energy, she felt vampire power in him. Not just the usual amount they possessed; it was abnormally powerful and large. And from her education, only one bore such an amount and would be carrying out missions.

The Assassin.

"Stop!" she yelled, firing a ki blast at him. He quickly dodged it, confused for a second, before registering who she was.

Goku knew without a doubt that she was Chi-Chi, daughter of the legendary slayer Gyu Mao. He started running, cursing his bad luck. So much for a quick exit. Footsteps pounded behind him, chasing after him. She was with an entire group of slayers.

They repeatedly fired ki blasts after him, and he dodged every one of them narrowly. There were sounds of guns firing. The guns held by slayers carried bullets that had been filled with holy power. One bullet in him, he was dead. So Goku immediately took off into the air as fast as he can, summoning some dark magic to further propel him.

Chi-Chi yelled, "Stop him!" But it was in vain, as he already disappeared into the night.

"Crap," she muttered angrily. The other vampire slayers gathered around her curiously, wondering why she was so worked up.

"Who was that, Chi?" Takeshi, one of the slayers, asked her.

"It was the Assassin." And several gasps were heard.

**It does seem very similar from the beginning with Kinoha's Accidental Love (Goku's a human vampire, Chi-Chi's a vampire slayer), but there are several differences, and I'm not going to make- I'll shut up now to not spoil the plot. Go read the story! So, what do you think? Reviews will be appreciated. **


	2. Mission

**Well, people actually want to read this? Most interesting… Special thanks goes to Meiyo Motou, Jaylonni Love, Shay Candy, and gokuxchichi lover. Thank you for reviewing. I moved up the rating because of the probable violence and gore, and cursing to be realistic. And now you have been warned…**

Yep, they were slayers. Goku was a sure as that as he was sure of the fact that he was a vampire. And the reason for that would be because one of the three just reached for a gun. And the gun clearly had been modified to shoot bullets blessed with holy power. So he quickly turned around and began firing a barrage of purple ki blasts at them, so it would give him sufficient time to escape.

"Holy shit!" one cursed. "Someone stop the Assassin!" Smoke clouded the entire area, and Goku used the diversion to quickly zoom away, leaving a faint trail of his aura. Within a few seconds he was gone, and there was no way for the vampire slayers to pick up any trails.

"Stupid bastards," he snickered gleefully, when he was several kilometers away. Ever since the unfortunate encounter with the daughter of the legendary slayer, he's been tracked. Obviously she blurted out every detail that she caught during their short meeting, or they wouldn't have the ability to find him.

Well, he still had a mission to carry out before he does anything else, like getting revenge, preferably taking out a few of his mortal enemies. And go visit his friends…

Then he cleared that thought away. It was bad enough that they knew he was a vampire; he didn't want to continue to associate with them, or they'll also be dragged into this dark and dangerous world…

Tonight, he had to take out one of the vampires with a higher position. That would be somewhat tough, but nothing he can't handle. The only problem is, the soulless creature in question would be at Vegeta's main city, right smack in the middle of the City Square, so he would have to somehow kill the vampire, not reveal his identity, and not create a scene.

Goku frowned. Why oh why did the One have to choose tonight out of all? Then he concluded that it was to test his skills, as he would be officially a seven year old vampire as of two weeks later.

There was nothing he could do, anyways, so he veered sharply left in his flight toward the City Square. Damn it…

~~~DBZ~~~

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU LOST THAT BASTARD!" Chi-Chi shrieked. The three slayers assigned to tail the assassin visibly shrank at her anger, afraid she'll end their lives at the uncontrollable state she was currently in.

"W-well, miss, y-you see, he was too fast!" the only male in the team stuttered out loud, then immediately yelped in pain when he was slapped roughly across the face. He stared into the female slayer's eyes, which was full of unsuppressed rage.

He winced, regretting now that he spoke out. Chi-Chi growled angrily. These stupid slayers these days, they didn't know anything about tailing or even killing vampires. It was just one fucking vampire!

"Well," she sighed, recomposing herself into a much calmer and clear-headed persona, "we should head to the City Square right now, to make sure no vampires are going to create a scene." When the slayers gave her doubtful stares, she returned a scowl with such a ferocious degree they backed off, and then fled for their own miserable lives. How dare they question her sixth sense, which hasn't been wrong yet?

Now, she thought, I'll take Takeshi, Hironobu, Ayumi, Takumi, and Yukira with me. I really need the best of the best, because I have a really bad feeling about the City Center tonight… Almost as if the Assassin is going to be there out of all places. She sighed wearily again, praying to Kami that nothing bad will happen this evening.

"TAKESHI, HIRONOBU, AYUMI, TAKUMI, YUKIRA!" she screamed out. "Get your asses out here now!"

~~~DBZ~~~

By the time Goku arrived at the City Square, he tied down his hair and threw on some normal clothes, disguising himself as one of those good-for-nothing delinquents. Just another of his various disguises in his messenger bag, which carried much more than it seems capable, thanks to one of those really useless and simple spells no one ever uses.

God… why the hell were there THIS much people here today? Shit… now it made his mission a lot harder than it was meant to be.

He began to reach out with his senses, feeling for any abnormal energy markings, ones that were too evil and powerful and vampire like. The energy hit him like a hammer, and it messed up his brain from the evilness and power it radiated.

And Goku just walked up to the vampire and tapped his shoulder, carrying an innocent and carefree expression on his face. "Excuse me, sir," he asked cheerfully, "are you Mister Peate?"

Peate's expression immediately registered shock, then anger. "What do you want? What have I done?" he snarled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up a few inches.

Goku smirked, while his eyes darted around, noting that an unwanted crowd was starting to gather around them, due to Peate's angry outburst. Damn.

"Well," he said in a mocking manner, "I am sorry to say that the One would like your condition best as a DEAD MAN!" He swung his knee upwards, connecting with the vampire's chest. Peate let go his hold on his shirt and tumbled a few steps backwards.

"Oh really?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "You, a small punk, can take me out?" He let out a derisive laugh.

Goku scowled at his comment. "We'll see, _bitch_!"

Peate's eyes widened at his insult, then with a battle cry, he charged forward with his fist outstretched. Goku dodged effortless, while pulling his fist backwards, swinging the vampire backwards. He crashed onto the floor with a loud crash. The crowd watched on, wondering what the hell was going on.

To their surprise, Peate stood up again, apparently completely healed of his wounds. Then, a purple ball of dark magic began forming in his fist, crackling ominously.

With a roar he launched it at Goku, who set up an energy shield created by his own magic. It effectively made the magic bounce back onto Peate himself, who was caught off guard.

The vampire magic hit the noble in the chest, sucked right in. And a gruesome scene began occurring. He was melting into what looked like radioactive human sludge, giving a strong odor of sulfur **(if you don't know what that smells like, it's rotten eggs)** and blood. The vampire didn't melt exactly peacefully though; it exploded outwards, sending the sticky substance landing on the poor crowd, making the very faint hearted vomit.

There goes my life, Goku thought. He pretty much broke the law of vampires. Do NOT reveal that you aren't a saiyan anymore. He had not only performed dark magic among the mortals, but also killed a vampire.

"There's the Assasin!" a female voice he knew all too well ran toward him, with five other sprinting behind her. It was Chi-Chi.

"Nemuri ni tsuku! Shōkyo anata no kioku o!" he yelled quickly, casting a spell on the saiyans and took off into the air hurriedly, knowing if he didn't run now, the slayers would catch and kill him.

**And we end another chapter. Now I'm saying this. This probably won't match up to Kinoha, Gosha, MajinBroli, Saiyajin-Love, gue22, MissySullivan, Joy's canvas (I could go on…)'s writing, but please give it a chance. Reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**By the way, the spell Goku said was Japanese for: Go to sleep! Erase your memories!**


	3. Tracking

**Thanks to Jaylonni Love and Shay Candy for reviewing!**

BANG!

Fuck! The female slayer with long, light brown hair (Ayumi) had fired her pistol, and the silver bullet nicked him in the shoulder. Blood began flowing out freely from the wound, soaking in his jacket. Goku wondered for a minute if he was going to die.

But nothing happened while he soared through the air, the vampire slayers hot behind his heels. Bullets blessed with holy power were supposed to make a vampire melt down, like what happened to Peate, but it sure wasn't happening to him. What the fuck?

But he couldn't ponder on that, right now, could he? Not when there were bullets and ki blasts whizzing through the air toward him, intent on bringing him down. Nope, he wasn't going to die, not today.

Then, Goku turned around, and snapped his fingers, completely disappearing. Not even a trace remained… or so they believed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Chi-Chi screamed out in rage, her fists clenched tightly by her side. She was shaking, her eyes wild. How did the goddamned Assassin just disappear like that? Of course, he and his little vampire magic would do things like that. Then, she heard gentle breathing by her ear, the breath lightly tickling her neck. And the Assassin appeared behind her, an arm wrapped around her neck. One squeeze would effectively break it like a twig.

Goku wore a perfect poker face, completely void of any expression. "If any of you try to approach her," he said, "you can guess what happens to her life."

The slayers stared, frozen with fright. If Chi-Chi was killed, the entire slayer village would become a mess. She was the one that lead them in hunts, and also the best teacher and slayer in existence, besting even her father.

Chi-Chi struggled against the tight grip and tried to kick backwards, but it was all in vain. Goku apparently felt her desperation, as he then whispered, "Not so tough anymore, huh, slayer?" She could almost hear the smirk evident on his face.

"All of you," she stated calmly, trying to not show the fear that was threatening to spill outwards, "don't listen to him."

The grip tightened.

The slayers saw the movement and floated a several feet backwards. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, we can't do this," the male with hair dyed bright yellow (Hironobu) said. They proceeded to fly further back.

"Now you can let her go!" The second female (Yukira) in the team shouted towards Goku and Chi-Chi.

"You better not do anything," Goku whispered. He let go of her.

Chi-Chi immediately turned around, gun already cocked. "Too late, vampire bastard," she said, grinning widely. Finally, a chance to kill the Assassin! She had been waiting for this victorious moment several months ago when she first had her accidental encounter with him.

Goku narrowed his eyes, cursing himself. Damn his stupid softness; his master was right… he was too soft to be a vampire. Well, goodbye to Planet Vegeta, then. For a tiny moment, he felt a strange happiness welling inside him. He was going to be free from this miserable life, but he doubted he would be sent to Heaven. Was there even an afterlife for their kind? Probably not.

He braced himself for the shot, up was caught off guard when suddenly, Chi-Chi shrieked and dropped her pistol. An image of the gun bonking on a saiyan's head and the cursing afterwards flashed briefly in his mind.

Even in the face of death, he could smile. Goku realized the legendary female slayer was pointing at his shoulder. Huh? Then, he noticed that blood was still slowly oozing out the wound, further staining his jacket. Shit!

Chi-Chi's mind was still reeling. How can the Assassin bleed? He was a fucking vampire, for Kami's sake, not some saiyan. The creatures of the dark never bled, unless they were human vampires.

That was utterly impossible. The mortals never survived the painful process of turning into the soulless monster, or they died soon after the transformation. And, how can a human vampire have the second highest position in the vampire council, not to mention been one of the strongest?

BANG!

A shot was fired, and it hit Goku right in the upper right section of his abdomen. He doubled over, his face screwed up in the intense pain. Chi-Chi watched in fascination and disbelief as blood blossomed under his jacket, rapidly growing.

He looked up, and their eyes met for a fraction of a second. The female slayer saw pain, anger, fear, and… was that desperation there? But she didn't have long to think, because he tore his gaze away and shot away into the sky, towards the north, escaping.

Takeshi, Ayumi, Yukira, Takumi, and Hironobu zoomed past her in pursuit of the Assassin, but she just hovered in the air, trying to sort her emotions out.

Vampire did not possess emotions of pain, fear, or desperation, nor did they bleed. But she still didn't believe that it was possible for him to be a human vampire, though. And why did she receive the sudden urge to make those feelings go away, to comfort them?

Chi-Chi steeled herself. No, she won't let emotions ruin her hunt, however strange they may be.

~~~DBZ~~~

Goku's lungs were burning from exhaustion. He felt as if he couldn't get enough air, and sweat poured down in rivers from his forehead. The two bullet wounds were killing him, and he was sure it wasn't from the holy power instilled in them. That meant that holy power didn't affect him, then.

It was just the pain that made him feel like shit, and all the escaping from the five vampire slayers. Chi-Chi was strangely missing from the team.

Goku fell to his knees and coughed up blood. The second bullet had come dangerously close to his lung, and it was much more painful than the one still stuck in his shoulder. Somehow, he had to get back to his master. Goku wasn't sure if he had the energy to perform a teleportation spell, though.

There was complete silence. But his ears picked up a few voices from the house in which he was lying on the roof on that sounded familiar.

The voices stopped, and the door creaked open.

**Cliffhanger. Reviews will be much appreciated! **


	4. It's Life

**Well, from now on, hopefully the chapters will be longer and more descriptive, as gue22 and Kakarot Son requested. I also want to give a big thank you to all my other reviewers, especially Joy's canvas for encouraging me.**

The simple wooden door creaked as a man stepped quietly out into the vacant surroundings. He wore those simple clothes one would expect a simple peasant wore, and there was a light yellow ki blast floating in his extended palm, lighting up the dark street by a tiny bit. The man had long, unkempt hair that nearly reached his waist, and a tail was curled behind him.

He looked around cautiously, then looked up to his roof in shock. Goku was equally stunned, and he began laughing and wheezing at the same time, not believing how lucky he was. The man was Yamcha, one of his old friends whom he hasn't seen in a few years.

"Is that you, Goku?" Yamcha whispered in disbelief, half-convinced that he was in a very strange dream. His friend had left two years ago without a single trace, thinking that it would be dangerous to continue to affiliate with all his friends.

Said wounded vampire half fell, half stumbled off the roof and flopped unceremoniously onto the ground, coughing up blood in the process. The crimson liquid dripped from his mouth and splattered onto the street, staining the grey color light red. "Hey," Goku replied weakly.

Yamcha did not envision his reunion with his old buddy to be like this. Here he was, standing in the dark street with Goku, who was barely alive and conscious, not to mention bleeding profusely.

"Here." The man offered his hand. Goku held on to it gladly and was hoisted quite painfully up. Yamcha slung his left arm over his shoulders and began walking him slowly back to the rundown house, proceeding to close the door quietly shut.

Goku was surprised to see the home very well furnished. It was constructed very simply, two bedrooms and a bathroom, with the living room, dining room, and a kitchenette in the middle. The furniture was crowded together, and a small fire burned in the fireplace, giving him a warm feeling.

"Bulma!" Yamcha called out in the cozy home.

A door opened from Goku's right, scaring him as it camouflaged perfectly in the wall, and when it slid shut again, a woman stood in front of them.

She had bright blue hair and was wearing a large, stained white lab coat, covering everything that she was wearing inside. "Oh my!" Bulma gasped when she saw Goku. He cracked a pained smile.

She immediately resumed her usual no-nonsense attitude and hurried over to him, saying, "I thought I told you to stay in one piece without harm, not like this!"

Goku poked his tongue out impishly, and the blue-haired scientist rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I'll patch you up right away," she said briskly and hurried off again toward one of the bedrooms. The men heard rummaging sounds, things been thrown out, which lead to smashing.

At last, she returned with a first-aid kit and zipped it open. She began taking out various different supplies, and to Goku's horror, what looked suspiciously like a long and very sharp needle. Meanwhile, Yamcha slid him onto a couch.

"Oy, Yamcha! Get your ass here to help!" Bulma yelled. He quickly rushed there and bent over to grab the supplies she directed him to, including the needle.

She roughly ripped out Goku's jacket and shirt, exposing his well-toned body and tossed the garments away. "Now," she muttered, her eyes squinting at the wound, "both bullets are stuck pretty deeply. This is gonna hurt."

The vampire nodded, readying himself. She took the tweezers and poked it at his shoulders gently. Goku bit his lip as she prodded around his wound, and she got hold of it. With a violent yank, she tugged the offending object out, and it plinked onto the glass table. Fresh blood oozed out once again, and she used a clean cloth to wipe it away, before adding disinfectant solution to it.

Yamcha handed her the gauze without a word, eyes trained on the injury. She professionally wrapped it up, staining it a red shade. The same process was repeated to the other wound, only Goku hissed in pain this time.

"Couldn't you be a bit gentler?" he said through clenched teeth. The anger, however, wasn't directed at Bulma, but really to himself. Goddamned slayers…

"Now," the scientist said in an all too cheerful tone, "it's time for your shot." She brandished the needle threateningly in front of him. Goku let out a frightened yelp and scrambled to get out of the house, as far away from that as possible. Thanks to his wounds, he didn't get far before tripping over himself.

Yamcha was there in an instant. "Sorry, bro, but you need it!" he said mischievously, "You won't heal properly."

And a scream rang through the entire house.

~~~DBZ~~~

Several hours after the needle shot, Goku was curled up like a cat on the couch, fighting to not fall asleep. He stifled yet another yawn as he watched Yamcha and Bulma play poker.

Attempting to start a conversation, he said, "Why did you two move to the city?" Bulma was reaching for one of Yamcha's chips when he said that.

"Why?" she repeated, "We decided to move for a city job." Yamcha nodded.

They had always lived in a small, third-class village in the southern hemisphere of Planet Vegeta. There, it was always warm and sunny, and there was plenty of fresh air, unlike the northern hemisphere, where it was filled with highly populated cities with thin smog always hanging around.

Needless to say, Goku never liked this part of the planet and never got used to the much colder conditions.

"So," he then said when Bulma and Yamcha lapsed into silence again, concentrating on their new game, "how's everyone else?"

By everyone else, he meant everyone in the village. He had seen his hometown and its people even less than his friends and missed it greatly. Goku could still remember the light scent of baking goods from the bakery drifting around the air, the people while they worked, and the warm sun on his skin. The place was always filled with life.

Housewives gossiped and children shrieked with laughter, while old men would be sitting together and recounting the old days when they were in battle with the Tuffles. It was one of the most peaceful places on a planet where the strongest and most violent races inhabited.

Occasionally, there would be small brawls between the teenagers and young adults. He smiled at one particular memory where his best friend, Krillin, had blindly picked a fight with one of the bullies and was beaten to pulp.

"Everyone else, you say," Yamcha said, abandoning the game, now interested in the topic Goku brought up. "You know, Krillin married 18."

No way! Goku laughed out loud. The bald saiyan had always secretly fancied the blond woman, which was something Goku loved teasing about, because she hated all men and all that flirted with her would end up in the healing wing for a week. It was just nice to know about these kinds of things sometimes, small bright tidbits in his dark life.

"Oh, and Launch is now chasing after Tien," Bulma said, adding her two cents, causing Goku to laugh even harder.

"Kami," he choked out, "that's nice." His face was now red from laughing. It all seemed so funny and hysterical to hear these things in his pretty dangerous situation now.

And for the rest of the night, they chatted mindlessly together about their hometown, temporarily getting away from the horrors of the real world, and what would Goku's fate be.

~~~DBZ~~~

Meanwhile, the six vampire slayers were having big trouble in finding the Assassin. It was almost as if he disappeared off the face of Planet Vegeta completely. Takumi, Ayumi, and Hironobu were all flying aimlessly around, searching fruitlessly for the vampire, while Yukira and Takeshi were attempting to extend their senses to track him. It was useless, as he could be on the other side of the planet for all they knew.

And their leader, Chi-Chi, for the first time on a vampire hunt was doing nothing, just hovering in the air and looking blanking towards the distance.

"Chi-Chi?" Yukira said, trying to get her attention.

She didn't respond, because she was lost too deep in her thoughts. Her emotions had gotten hold of her again, the most prominent being confusion.

There really was something wrong with the Assassin. She realized that perhaps under all the bravado and tough cover, he was still very human. But, that still didn't take away her question about why the bullets had no effect on him, and why did he bleed.

The thought that he was a human vampire crossed her mind again, but she pushed it away, snorting at her own stupidity on how such an idiotic thought could cross her twice. More theories popped into her head, each more ridiculous than its predecessor.

At last, she just decided to settle onto the solid fact that the Assassin was very different than his fellow vampires, and just maybe, he might still retain a small bit of humanity.

"Three, two, one, CHI-CHI!" the rest of the vampire slayers yelled at once, finally getting their leader's attention.

"What?" she muttered, her mind still trained on that vampire.

"What are we going to do?" one of them asked her.

She shrugged. "We'll get him another day," she said swiftly, before taking off toward the direction of the slayer village, while the others gaped at her. Chi-Chi had given up on the hunt! They decided that there must be troubling their leader tonight and it was best to not push it.

**Ugh, it was supposed to be five hundred words longer, but sorry guys, because I'm burning with fever right now. Heh, and I'm reading Memories by Wynora (thanks, gue22!). Awesome read… but anyways, reviews will be much appreciated!**


	5. Blood Bonds

**It's been awhile. I had to sort out this story's outline because of certain elements that I wanted to include would make it rather difficult. Anyways, I'm back, and thanks to Jaylonni Love and Shay Candy for the advices, which I took and I'm pretty much all well now. :)**

With growing dread, Goku left the cozy and safe household of his two lifelong friends, flying at the fastest speed he was capable of. He tried to not think of what was in store for him when he returned to the One, but he began to have the slightest shivers of fright that he also tried miserably to suppress.

The night was chilling, strong wind tousling his messy-enough hair, and city lights below him twinkled brightly. Goku frowned when he saw the reason why it was darker than usual tonight. The moon that was everything to the saiyan's strength was gone, the celestial body missing among the bright stars.

It just added even more drama in his situation. Strangely, his thought took a turn to a certain raven-haired vampire slayer, worrying if she would get a cold. Vampires certainly did not get sick, but he wasn't sure about slayers. Then, Goku snorted. Why would he worry about that self-righteous, loudmouthed bitch?

All he would ever want from her would be sweet revenge.

Goku's mindless musings didn't stop until he reached his destination, his "home". His boots touched down on the wet mud, caking the shoes' soles with the brown muck, making disgusting squelching noises as he walked along the small dirt path. It must've rained awhile ago if the mud was still in this state.

The door creaked ominously as it swung open, revealing dark corridors lit by oil lamps that emitted a strong smell of expensive oil. He really hated that smell, because it reminded him of the flowers that his former guardian had always placed in their home, saying it was for good luck. Goku was again painfully reminded of the day when he died, the same one when he went through the excruciating pain of becoming one of the hated creatures of the dark.

His footsteps echoed in the empty hall, the squelching sound remaining. Once or twice he caught sight of a shadow of another fellow vampire in the great mansion, but it disappeared as quickly as he saw it. It was never good to stay too long in this vacant and cold place.

The still moist mud left a trail of brown footsteps leading toward the One's room, but Goku snapped his fingers twice, magically removing all traces of it, along with the muck stuck on his shoes. It was just another of those simple spells no one ever bothered using.

He pushed open the mahogany door and walked into the room where the One was waiting for him.

As always, he wore a long, black cloak that even covered his feet, and the hood shadowed his face so no one could ever see how he looked, not even any nobles, or ones from the council, or even Goku himself. The One had been like this as long as he remembered. A brown tail twitched impatiently behind the One, and cold fury emanated from him as he said, "Where have you been?"

Goku winced at the undisguised anger in his master's voice. "I was chased by a group of vampire slayers. That slowed me down. And the mission target did not go down without a fight."

The One smirked under his hood. "Surely they can't stop you for hours, can they? And I'm pretty sure Peate isn't that much of a challenge to you."

There was no reply from the human made vampire. He couldn't let slip that he was meeting his friends, could he? The consequences were unthinkable.

Quick as lightning, his master charged forward and dealt him a strong punch, knocking the wind out of Goku as he slammed into the wall, hearing small cracks as the plaster became damaged from the sharp impact. He drew in a pained breath, feeling that there would be a bruise forming.

However, in his mind, he was buzzing with excitement. He wasn't bothered by the attack; it was a normal occurrence, but under the lighting, Goku caught a glimpse of the One's face.

He had seen a scar in a shape of an X on the One's left cheek, and a wave a déjà vu crossed him. It was just a brief view, but the picture was firmly embedded in his mind. The image of his master was no longer a shadow, always in flux, ever changing. Now, he had a scar to add, along with the tail that marked him as a saiyan.

~~~DBZ~~~

Somewhere else, far away from the One's mansion on the other side of the globe, in a small, dark, and secretive room hidden underground in the slayer village, there amassed a group of people silently waiting. The village was completely oblivious that they occupied the place, nor were they even aware that such a room existed right under their noses.

The place was occupied with necessary equipment, such as things that vampires would normally use, and a super computer that contained all the information, data, etc. It was furnished fairly well, with polished floors and painted walls, but lacked any things for comfort, like proper lighting or any comfortable chairs other than the hard, wooden ones.

The people totaled ten, and Bulma and Yamcha were among them, along with his lifelong friend Puar, the blue cat. Beside them stood a short, bald man who was holding hands with another woman much taller than him with icy blue eyes and blonde hair. It was clear from the rings they bore on their finger that they were married.

In another corner, a person with three eyes leaned against the wall, while his albino companion floated in midair. Both of them had their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, but they were communicating telepathically to practice their mental capabilities.

And to the left of them was a fat swordsman who was wiping his katana absent-mindedly. A pig wearing blue overalls watched as the cloth ran over the sword repeatedly until it was gleaming in the low lit room.

Bulma broke the silence. "Krillin," she asked the former monk, "where is Master Roshi, that old pervert? Surely you told him about the meeting."

"Ahh…" he sighed. "He's not feeling his best these days. It should pass, though, considering his strong system."

The blue haired scientist nodded, satisfied with the answer, and sidled closer to Yamcha, wrapping her slender arms around his muscular torso. "We're just waiting on Launch then. Hopefully she'll arrive before dawn."

Since it was underground, they had no windows; therefore there was no way to calculate the current time. Thankfully, Bulma was wearing a watch, and it beeped quietly when the time hit three o'clock in the morning. Even this late, they were wide awake, having changed their sleeping patterns years ago according to the slayers, so they would be able to talk to their semi-nocturnal friend.

Above them, the slayers were still active, but the hidden community would begin to slow at this time, and before it hit three thirty, all the vampire slayers would be asleep, ready to wake up during midday, a few hours before vampires begin coming out again.

The final member of their group would be arriving shortly after the slayers crash, Launch. Ironically enough, she was also a vampire slayer when she was in her blonde form, as she came from a line of one of the best slayers.

She did not resent him when they found out unexpectedly that one of their best friends had become a vampire. Instead, Launch did her best to aid him and mislead the vampires after the Assassin.

They heard a light knock. All of them in the room took a defensive stance, in case the intruding person wasn't the female slayer, but someone else that had discovered their underground hiding place.

18 approached the door cautiously, then took a quick peek into the eyehole, confirming that the person waiting outside was indeed Launch. The poses dropped as the blonde haired slayer stepped in and shut the door quickly, though her actions were unnecessary as there was a long dirt tunnel that led to the room, so the chances that anyone had heard them was next to zero.

"Hey," she said softly, "I was on a mission. Princess went berserk because they lost the Assassin's tail." Princess was the codename for Chi-Chi, the legendary vampire slayer. Snickers spread through the room. They all felt proud for their fellow villager, Goku, for throwing her off.

"All of you ready?" Bulma asked.

"Wait! Ready for what?" Yamcha exclaimed, unsure about what the scientist was referring to. But, he knew her style enough to know that it was either very dangerous, or very life-threatening.

Bulma rolled her eyes, irritated. "What else, you idiot? The blood bond!"

The-OH! Of course, she had just explained to him what Launch had planned to do a few hours back.

The blood bond was an ancient spell in the slayer books, and it was one of the fairly complicated ones in existence, but the female slayer had managed to memorize and master it within a few months. All could definitely agree without a doubt that she could match up with Chi-Chi, that is, if she wished to.

The use of it was to bind a group together through their blood through a vow, and whoever that broke it would suffer a heart attack within a minute of the betrayal, hence why it was forbidden to use, unless drastic times called for a spell like it.

"I need a drop of blood from all of you," Launch commanded. She had a serious expression, which meant she wanted it quick and without any complaint, or suffer the consequences. Everyone obliged, though some with slight hesitation.

The slayer took out a pocket knife from the pocket of her black jeans and flipped the blade out. She studied her left hand as if deciding which part to cut open, then pointed the tip of the knife at her thumb. She pressed down sharply and sliced open a small cut, watching as the crimson liquid flowed sluggishly out.

Launch quickly slid out a crystal glass and let the blood drip into it. She handed the glass to Krillin, who did the same thing, and it was passed around the room as everyone let their blood flow into it. The cup was passed back to her, and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a leather drawstring bag.

In there was a bag filled with light pink powder, resembling some kind of fairy dust. It was a special type of powder used by slayers for ancient spells like these, as to activate the power.

She sprinkled it in the glass while muttering, "I hereby declare all that repeats this will be bound together through blood, and should they break it, they shall die. The vow is going to be set as follows, in secret we meet together to help our friend Son Goku, and if anyone spills out any secret that we are his accomplices, or any information we obtained, they break the vow." The color turned into a maroon shade, like blood that had dried a long time ago. Then, the slayer pushed up the sleeve of her left shoulder, exposing her arm, and dipped her forefinger into the mixture.

Launch used the liquid to draw a V, then enclosed it with a circle and drew a straight line across. It immediately dried as she drew it. "Now, all of you do the same and say what I said."

So as one, the entire room said, " In secret we meet together to help our friend Son Goku, and if anyone spills out any secret that we are his accomplices, or any information we obtained, they break the vow."

Within a few minutes, there was the same maroon mark was on everyone's left shoulder.

"It's done," Launch declared. "And just as I said, if any of you break this, then you'll suffer a fatal heart attack within a minute, not that I think there are any traitors in this room, but it's a precaution, like Bulma said." Her chilling words did have a great effect on the people.

Bulma checked her watch. It glowed faintly as it showed that it was three thirty in the morning. "Well," she said, clasping her hands together, "We got a bit over an hour to discuss on what to do next, then. It's three thirty." By five in the morning, the ones who weren't active slayers would be up to start daily activities that a typical village would be doing, while the others would still be snoring for another ten or so hours.

And so the group began planning their next meeting and what to do, while the blue-haired scientist tapped away on her super computer. They were definitely very devoted friends to do all this work for their good friend, Goku the Assassin.

**And this chapter ends. This is long enough? It's twice my normal writings, so you could say I'm fairly proud of myself for achieving it. Now, who could the One be? Hmm… any guesses people? For all you know, it might be an OC character I created, but the chances of that are really low. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Until next time, then… **


	6. Mysteries Abound

**The last chapter was so horribly written that I seriously nearly forgot about this. But whoopies, I'm back, and wearing my nerdy pair of glasses as I type this. Now… this chapter is… insightful. Enjoy.**

The One was on the floor with one knee kneeling, his left hand over his chest and his head bent down in respect to the figure that sat before him on an ornate throne.

"What news do you have now?" the figure said gruffly, his tone colored with annoyance. Shadow was casted over him. His dark eyes stared piercingly at the One, a corner of the mouth turned down in disapproval.

The One looked up and met the man's eyes. "I have done what you told me to. Exactly as it is."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you think? My instructions were clear. Yet you failed to carry them out."

The leader of all vampires hesitated for a moment before answering. "But, sire, how? I made sure."

The figure snapped his hands and an image appeared.

Whatever it was shocked the One. "H-how?" he blustered, his voice getting higher from the panic, "It couldn't be!"

"Or so you believed. She's still alive. And you know what happens when people fail to obey my orders," he said icily.

The One stiffened and his tail wound tighter around his waist. "You know that I do not fear for my own life."

"Yes, but…" The image changed form into another thing. A mysterious threat hung unspoken in the air.

The One bit his lip in frustration and his tail bristled.

The one with the crown laughed darkly, sending chills to the very bones. "You're dismissed."

The leader of all vampires got up quickly and stalked out of the room, all the while the other man watched his display with a grin on his face.

~DBZ~

_*flashback*_

_There was no doubt that in the small village, there was one man who couldn't care more for his son than anyone else. That man was Bardock, and he was very protective of little Goku. And there was a good reason to it. The little family had suffered more loss than anyone else._

_Goku was out playing with his usual friends, laughing along and frolicking around like every boy his age should do. The sky had darkened, and he was flying happily back to his cozy little home at the edge of the village, located in a midst of a bamboo forest._

_However, the scene that met his eyes when he stepped in was not one that he had hoped for or expected. And that very scene would lead to traumatize him for the years to come…_

_It was his father, lying on the ground, completely pale. There was blood everywhere._

_It covered the floor, it covered Bardock's body, some was plastered onto the walls. The man was clearly unconscious and was taking in raspy, shallow breaths, barely alive. As Goku watched in horror, the breathing began to slow and lessen, gradually ceasing altogether. Blood continued to flow profusely out even though the soul was gone and the body was drained._

_Such was not a sight for a child. He was only five and did the only thing he could. Goku ran._

_It began to rain, but he didn't care. All he knew was to run, run as far away as possible, take the image of his father's dead body out of his mind._

_And the young saiyan boy collapsed in front of a fellow villager's doorstep, having no more energy left. Perhaps the Fates had decided to grant him a little bit of luck, as the host of the home opened the door and peered out. _

"_Oh my, my, what do we have here?" he whispered to himself. "Isn't this Bardock's son?"He picked the boy gently up and lifted him back into his home. _

_A few years passed from that event, and Goku became Grandpa Gohan's grandson…_

_*end*_

Present day Goku bolted upright from his uncomfortable position on the floor. "Dad!" he cried out. It was just a dream, he told himself, just a dream of the past, nothing more. He needed to focus on the one thing nagging in his mind now. The human made vampire checked his watch. The object glowed in the darkness, showing him that it was five in the afternoon.

He became mildly surprised to know that he had been sleeping for over twelve hours. Oh well. Goku stood up and stretched, taking out the sleepy state. It was time for some revenge.

~DBZ~

In the shadows of Chi-Chi's room, Goku smirked triumphantly. It was very stupid of the slayer to just leave the windows open like that. Any vampire could come in and kill her while she was still asleep.

Carefully, he walked over to the sleeping figure and lifted her up bridal style. He blushed faintly, as this wasn't something he was taught to do as a kid. And the fact that Chi-Chi looked… very cute. Her mouth was slightly opened and was drooling. The usual irritated expression was gone. He lowered his head and kissed her gently on the forehead.

She tastes kinda like strawberries, he mused. Her blood called for him, but he resisted. Goku made a promise to never drink human blood.

_Right… let's go. _With that, he took off into the air, using a bit of magic for an additional push.

And thus, Planet Vegeta's best slayer was kidnapped…

~DBZ~

The two of them were back in Goku's old home, where all of his childhood memories were contained. He noticed that there was still a tiny smudge of dried blood at the corner of the floor. With a quick sniff, it was confirmed that it was the remnant of his father's blood.

Goku continued to watch Chi-Chi as she snoozed away. She just seemed so…

URGH! He shouldn't be thinking about these things. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. It didn't work.

_I wonder… if we weren't mortal enemies… is it possible that we'd be friends…?_

_Maybe if I didn't turn into a vampire, maybe if she never was born in the slayer family, maybe if both of us just lived in this village, we might be together?_

_Just what if…? If life played out differently…_

_But what if that happened? The two of us would be two different people. Possibly not even born saiyan, but living in somewhere else in the universe. We might not be able to have all these powers._

Chi-Chi mumbled in her sleep and flipped around. "He's really cute… that Assasin…"

Goku's face flushed tomato red. What? Did she really say what he thought she said? His mouth dropped open. The slayer was smiling faintly and had a light blush.

_Oh god, what am I going to do? _

He reached over and brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, sighing.

_Maybe we could just put our past behind and run away like those fairy tales I used to read as a little kid. _His tail began tickling his face as he curled up into a little ball in the corner.

Chi-Chi suddenly woke up to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. "THE HELL?" she yelled out.

Goku jumped up. Their eyes met, and there was a long moment of silence.

… **Short chapter… will be updated next week… no worries. **


	7. Accepting

**One week stretched to two. Didn't realize exams were up. Oops… Thanks for the previous reviews.**

…

Chi-Chi wasn't her usual angry self. And so, in a confused voice, she asked, "Where am I?" The setting was completely unfamiliar to her. She never came across such a place.

"We're in the southern hemisphere of Planet Vegeta, in the small village of Mei," Goku replied. "We're away from the main cities."

She blinked. "So…" she mumbled, "why would I be here?"

Goku hesitated before answering. What was he supposed to say? "Oh, I stole into your room and kidnapped you while you were sleeping and brought you to my old house"? Nah. "I-" he started, but then stopped.

Chi-Chi smirked. "Don't tell me you can't resist my beauty?" she teased, then flipped her raven hair.

The Assasin's eye twitched. Of course, what did he expect? She's a conceited person just like he thought, with a horrible temper, too. The slayer turned to look out the window. The sky was darkening, which would be around the time that all the slayers would wake up. And when they realize that their dear princess and slayer was gone, all hell would break loose there.

"Well, what do you have to say about yourself then? I heard you muttering in your sleep that I was 'cute'," Goku retorted. Chi-Chi's face quickly turned red.

"I most certainly did not say that," she said, "You're not cute! Erm, I mean, not that you're ugly, but I don't think you look handsome either. No wait that doesn't sound right but I'm not saying you don't look good because you kinda do but NO I don't like you. Wait, why would I say that?" she began to ramble, trying to explain her confused feelings. She then groaned. "This isn't getting anywhere, is it?"

Goku chuckled slightly. He found that rant very amusing. "No, it's not." They lapsed in silence again for awhile.

"Well… why did you kidnap me and take me to this village out of all places? Why not somewhere where you'd be in contact with a large network of vampires? Why didn't you turn me to the One?" she asked, firing several questions at once.

The vampire lowered his head. He didn't know how to answer those questions. Really, why _did _he choose this place? It only brought back a flood of painful memories he didn't need. And yet, there was a strange impulse to go back here, where it all started.

"If this is supposed to be in a village, why do I only see bamboo all around?" she added.

Goku laughed again. "That's because this place is slightly off from the main area. Walk for two to three minutes and you'll find the main place.

"Oh."

…

"And to answer your previous questions," Goku said quietly, "I don't know why I brought you here, too. This place is just… too much for me…" At the end of that sentence, his voice cracked.

Chi-Chi tilted her head. Too much what? Heat? Moisture? Huh? Catching sight of the Assasin's expression, she resolved to not ask. Must be something pretty bad that happened here…

Suddenly there came the sound of a band of people walking through the bamboo… while shoving each other and tripping over random objects, and a hell lot of swearing, too.

Goku's eyes widened. "OH HELL NO!" he yelled out, sounding very panicky. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY THINKING?"

Who's they?

To answer her question, she quickly shut up to listen to the sounds emitting.

There were the sounds of people shoving against each other, and she guessed there had to be around five to ten people (or even more) going to the Assassin's house, which confused her. How did they even know that this house was occupied?

"Ouch can't you be more careful?" one voice yelled out, annoyed. It was a female.

"It's not my fault! Can't YOU be more careful when walking? You've been colliding into random bamboos ever since we walked into here!" another complained as a response to the first voice. He grumbled under his breath. There was a large smack.

"18! What the hell was that for?" the second voice screamed again. There was a second smack.

"Stop swearing, and stop complaining!" the third voice said. Her voice was very cold and disappointed. And a few seconds more of tumbling, Goku and Chi-Chi heard knocking on the door.

"Stay put here," Goku instructed sharply, "Hide or run away or whatever. My friends won't approve of your presence here."

Wait… were they vampires? The slayer was rather confused about that because she didn't feel any vampiric energy other than the one that Goku was sending out. And anger burst through her, since it wasn't her choice that she was dragged into a random village because the Assassin wanted to …. do whatever, ugh. Her thoughts were all jumbled together and confused.

Before Goku even reached the door, it swung open by itself, revealing a troop of people. And…

"YOU!" Launch and Chi-Chi screamed out at the same time. They were glaring daggers at each other, baring their teeth like uncivilized animals. Their hands twitched toward their weapons.

Yamcha dashed in between of the two. "Whoa, whoa, ladies, control yourselves, eh? We're not here for a fight!" He tried to use his usual flirting charms he'd use on women, but they didn't listen and trailed their eyes to his tail. His most precious tail. The saiyan quickly wrapped the waving limb around his waist in case they went for it. It wasn't worth the pain.

"Why the hell are you here, _princess_?" Launch spat out the princess part. It was a pretty well known fact that the slayer didn't like Chi-Chi. Not one bit.

"I was asking the same to this guy over here," she responded coolly, then jabbed a finger sharply to Goku's shoulder. He winced and rubbed the area. "Besides," she continued, redirecting her view to Launch again, "what are _you _and your friends doing here, then?" It was rather confusing as if Launch was in their little party, they should know that the man who inhabited the house was one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, and the strongest and most dangerous of the dangerous. They'd be smarter than marching in here like fools, wouldn't they?

"We're here to visit this guy," the female with blonde hair and ice blue eyes said. Chi-Chi recognized her voice as the third one who spoke earlier before. The female pointed to Goku. "He owes us a looooong overdue visit."

"Wait, what?" Chi-Chi was utterly confused at the turn of events. So Goku was friends with that bunch? "How could you be friends with him?"

"Oh that's because Goku liv-" Yamcha began, then stopped abruptly as he clutched onto his left forearm and howled in pain. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" he yelled out in surprise, "IT BURNS, IT BURNS!"

The slayer princess's eyes widened. He was about to spill a secret, then his left forearm began burning, and the fact that everyone else in the room were rubbing the same spot on their body nervously… a light bulb lit in her head. They used blood bonds! It was a dark, secret, and forbidden magic to use in the slayer community. The only person who would have the ability in this room was herself (and unless she got a big bump on the head, she didn't), and Launch. She glared at said slayer.

"You used blood bonds?" she said with an accusing tone. The corners of her red lips were turned down into a frown. "What the hell? It could've gone wrong in several ways!"

Launch shrugged indifferently. "I value Goku very much," she replied. "In this way it's a protection so that none of us would spill any of his secrets, not that I don't trust them."

Chi-Chi slowly shook her head in anger. "I could have you banned from the village in so many ways," she spat out. They had a traitor among them. If there was one, there probably were more.

"Hey, hey!" Goku said, walking in between the two women. "Don't you dare kick out Launch. She has a very good reason for doing this." There was an underlying threat, saying that he will ensure her getting ripped limb from limb if Chi-Chi tried to kill the blonde. "Watch," he commanded.

An old man with sunglasses carrying a pink turtle shell snuck behind Launch. He took out a feather from his pocket and tickled her nose gently. She gave an almighty sneeze and her hair popped into a strange blue color.

Launch tilted her head in confusion. "Hello, everyone!" she greeted in a sweet voice, "Can someone explain why I'm here?"

And at this point, if Chi-Chi's eyes could enlarge anymore, they'd fall out of their sockets. She pointed a shaky finger at the clueless bluenette. "How… how?"

The man with three eyes spoke. "This is something special of Launch. She comes from our village, as her father came from here. However, her mother is the slayer that you know of. Therefore somehow something happened, but you see, she developed this strange duo personality. She's usually in her blonde form as a slayer, but then her hair turns blue when she sneezes. And so now, she'll be a ditzy sweet girl."

The slayer princess's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Okay…"

"You know," Goku said, sounding mystified. "I'm still wondering why you haven't tried attacking me or bombarding me with questions, or tried to fight me."

She blinked. Hey, that was a good point. In her usual self, she'd be doing that, but something seemed to be different. She found herself slowly accepting the Assassin and his friends. As the saying goes, things are not what they seem. This was one of those cases.

"And why aren't you taking your revenge on me?" she countered. "I've made your life miserable as hell for the past few months since we met accidentally."

Goku shrugged. "I don't know."

~DBZ~

_In the slayer village…_

It was around the time that all people were waking up in the village. And the legendary slayer Chi-Chi was missing. The saiyans were all frazzled, and for some of the more hot tempered ones, ki blasts were flying around as they wanted to vent their frustration. Many crashed into each other as they flew at top speed, but didn't bother to look out. Gyu Mao could only come up with one explanation that they were all certain of.

She was kidnapped. And by the Assassin.

There was a lingering scent by her bed that told them it was him who took his precious daughter away. He'll pay.

Gyu Mao summoned the best slayers, the same team that went out with Chi-Chi the previous day to attempt to catch the Assassin. Attempt was the key word, as clearly he escaped their clutches, _again. _

"Yukira, Takeshi, Ayumi, Hironobu, and Takumi," he said, addressing all of them. "I wait for good news." They bowed and nodded solemnly before taking off.

~DBZ~

_With the One…_

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE ASSASSIN!" he screamed out. The surrounding minions of his could tell that the One was in a very horrible mood. He had disappeared for two hours previously. They couldn't really think why their beloved leader of the vampire society would be like this. Most of them just assumed that he went out hunting and it wasn't successful, since he looked paler than usual.

The One was cursing vividly under his breath. The damned brat must've run off again, trying to escape like always. But he had been gone for the entire day since their unfortunate meeting. "You, you, you," he commanded, pointing at various powerful vampires, "go out and find the Assassin."

They bowed, muttering random phrases among the lines of 'Yes, O Great One', or whatever it is. He didn't give a damn about their usual bullshit today.

…

**So, Chi-Chi finds herself slowly drawn towards Goku and even accepting him. Meanwhile the other two forces both send out scouts to recover the duo. A note: This occurs several hours after the ritual of the blood bonds, so it's in the afternoon of the same day. **

**Thanks for reading once again, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. =)**


	8. Three Way Battle

**I finally got this out. :D Enjoy the chapter! **

Goku left the house soon after the messy and chaotic meeting that had occurred, first to feed (hey, he hasn't eaten for the past few days), then to scout around the area to see if any obnoxious slayers had tried to track him. Not that likely, actually. They would never dream that the Assassin was a little human who lived in a small village far, far away in the distance. Who would think of such a powerful vampire as a country bumpkin? He started chuckling, trying to imagine himself in the stereotype straw hat, blue overalls, a pitch fork, with buck teeth and a dumb smile.

He caught the scent of a deer and smirked. What a lucky day for him.

~DBZ~

Silence reigned in the warm home of Goku. Though it was afternoon, the suns had began to set, sinking slowly into the distant mountains, casting off its golden rays before the sky turned deep purple.

An hour had passed since Goku had left, and no one spoke. There was no sound in the house at all. The cawing of the birds and various noises of insects outside were heard. If you listened closer, there was a very distant sound of a rushing mountain spring, pouring forth the cleanest natural water available on the planet. And when the sun finally set beyond the horizon, the volume of the noises began to decline.

The people remained silent, holding a vigil as they waited for their friend (in one case, enemy) to return from his trip. They sat completely still, unmoving except for the quiet breathing and blinking.

Finally, Chi-Chi decided to break the silence, fed up with it. She had never stayed quiet for so long, not even on vampire hunts. Her voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke, "Why is he so different from the others?"

The words _he _and _the others _didn't need any explanation. They all knew what she was talking about, been part of the same norm who knew of the long and ancient battle between the vampires and slayers. The statue façade quickly broke as the group each reacted uniquely to her question. Some had rolled their eyes and scoffed.

The bluenette, Bulma, took the initiative and answered gently, "You know we can't tell you that." She knew how it was to be left out in the dark guessing. She thought that the slayer had already guessed what was so special about him, but maybe it was due to her narrow-mindedness that she didn't believe.

Chi-Chi remembered the blood bonds again, then started pondering about the idea of Goku being a human. All the clues were leading to that conclusion, but she refused to accept it. It just wasn't possible. But he still radiated the innocence that belonged to humans who were never exposed to the more evil elements in the world. That intrigued her.

"You know, I could tell you something," the one with the X scar on his face, Yamcha, said. Bulma nudged him sharply and hissed. He ignored her and continued, "I know that you'll be wondering why we all know Goku."

Chi-Chi sat up straight and gave him her undivided attention when it seemed that he'll be divulging some of the mysterious vampire's secrets. She gestured and said, "Go on."

"Goku lived in the village with all of us. He was one of our childhood friends, with the band of us," he explained. "He was quite an energetic fellow, and the best fighter among all of us. But then again, he had an advantage the rest of us didn't have."

The slayer leaned in a little. "Which is?" she said, becoming excited. This may be a breakthrough to why he was abnormally strong, not just because he was a vampire.

Yamcha held up three fingers. "He had two more martial arts teachers instead of the rest of us."

Chi-Chi fell over and crashed to the ground with a loud thud. She quickly picked herself up and was seated once again on the wooden chair she previously was at. "That's it?" Her disappointment was clear in her voice.

Yamcha stared. "What more did you expect?" he asked curiously. "He's stronger because he trained more. I thought you would assume so?" That made sense, didn't it? Goku wasn't just Master Roshi's student. He first practiced under his late father, then his adoptive grandfather, Gohan.

The slayer face palmed. Of course, that was perfectly logical. It was herself that was so stupid. She imagined it to be some ancient, creepy, voodoo art that he practiced, or maybe he took a drug like steroids that increased his strength. The pure idiocy of her theories…

"Now I'm wondering where the boy is," Master Roshi said thoughtfully, stroking his white beard. "You'd think he'll be back by now. Prey can't be too scarce in this kind of area, can it?" It should take no more than one hour on the hunt, but two had passed.

Chi-Chi turned green. "Maybe the prey is particularly feisty and knew how to run fast?" she said sarcastically. The idea of him chasing after innocent humans was enough to make her want to puke all over.

"Isn't it always like that? I've hunted them personally myself. They ain't easy to catch for my old bones," he replied.

The slayer gasped, horrified. Oh god, was he a carnivore?

18 sighed in exasperation and produced a large wooden mallet out of thin air. She swung the instrument down hard. It hit the intended target with a satisfying smack. "You idiotic old perv, she thinks Son is after humans!" she hissed.

"Eh?" Master Roshi cocked his head in confusion. Then a light bulb lit up in his brain. "Ohhhh!" he laughed, "No, no, no, my dear, Goku only drinks animal blood. I guess you could call him 'vegetarian'."

Chi-Chi sighed in relief. Okay then… so he wasn't as bad as she thought. She was confused on the point that Son would prefer to drink animal blood. From what she heard from different vampires, human blood was the best, and utterly irresistible. She wondered where he got his control and strange preference.

~DBZ~

_Back with Goku_

He was surrounded by a group of slayers whom he recognized as the ones that had chased him mercilessly during the past few months. They were the ones who were the top dogs of the slayer village. And how would he remember? They wore clothes that stood out greatly, and two of them dyed their hair in outrageous colors.

Gosh, what's with kids these days? Then again, he was as old as they were.

"Put your hands up slowly," the male who dyed his hair orange said, "we aren't going to kill you, at least not yet."

Goku smirked. "Not yet? Gee, thanks." It was always good to throw out this attitude to your enemies, especially the ones that were after you and want to kill you. Now, if only he could get a distraction somehow. The Assassin took a slow step back and his back hit a tree.

"Don't you dare move!" the female with pink hair warned, cocking her silver gun. "Move one more time and I'll shoot. I mean it!"

He slowly lifted his arms up and sighed. The five slayers visibly relaxed and let down their guard. Bad move.

He quickly knocked the guns and knives out their hands with a spinning kick and two hand knives. The weapons fell uselessly to the mossy ground and he leaped forward, performing a frontal flip. Now it was the slayers to the trees and he had a large amount of space to escape and fight.

Goku's opponents scowled and took offensive fighting stances, probably thinking that it would be more honorable to fight with empty hands than to use weapons to defeat someone who didn't have any weapons on himself.

He slid into a familiar fighting stance himself, the one that Master Roshi had taught him. They seem to recognize it. Then all of them pounced, and he blocked the flurry of well aimed punches and kicks. They stung him.

He winced in pain as a painful hook kick came down onto his left shoulder, which had been previously injured. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to take five well trained warriors at once after all.

"HYAH!" he yelled out, sending an elbow strike to the one who gave that blow. He struck upwards toward the chin, and the person's head snapped back. There was a crack, signaling that he just broke the collarbone.

"Oopsies," he grinned, "I guess I used too much strength on that one."

Then suddenly, there was a huge wave of vampire power that appeared by them, and all six stopped fighting abruptly.

"OH SHIT! THE SLAYER BROUGHT HIS FRIENDS!" one of the slayers yelled in panic, hysteria breaking into her voice. There were now eight total vampires. Her companions couldn't take all of them at once. But to her surprise the leader glared at the Assassin with hatred.

"Your master is very furious with you. He'd like you to return. _Immediately._" The leader smirked viciously, knowing what consequences the Assassin would face. After all, he hasn't seen the One so angry before and was glad that the anger wasn't directed at him.

"What if I don't want to go back?" Goku retorted. "I don't want to return to that sick bastard, or any of you!"

"Oooooooooooooooh," the slayers mumbled together. Looks like the group of new arrivals were also against the Assassin, therefore meaning that it'll be a three way battle. That was seven to five to one. Without needing to say anything, the group knew that they could concentrate on taking the Assassin down first, then focus on the other group of vampires.

They didn't have to defeat the vampires completely though. They could just take a few down, then escape before the rest recovered.

Goku bit on his bottom lip. He had to find a way to escape without leading his enemies back to his home, somehow. But right now, all he could do is to fight.

**Done. ^^ Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading again~**


	9. Running Away

Yeah… No one probably needs to ask to know that Goku was currently sweating bullets and frightened out of his wits. Seriously, no one in their right mind (if they were in his current situation) would taunt them and beckon the group to fight. Them refers this very dangerous looking group who's glaring at him angrily with deadly weapons at hand, reading to kill at a moment's notice.

Vampires and slayers both are targeting one measly one vampire. How unfair this world is… Of course it is.

But seriously, if he wanted to get out of here alive and mostly (hopefully, actually) alive, he'd have to use his wits and outrun them all. Running away like a coward wasn't his forte, but he had no choice now, did he?

"Right… so all of you want to kill me? Really?" he asked in a light tone, almost teasingly. The implied message was quickly understood by the group.

The leader of the vampire bunch growled. "I was actually contemplating on giving you a quick death then dealing with these." He jerked a scarred thumb toward the slayers. They glared in response. "Now it doesn't seem so possible anymore."

Goku tilted a head in confusion. "You're talking like you _could _kill me," he responded with a sly grin, "I can't believe how stupid you are to delude yourself into thinking that."

They all advanced, getting into a battle stance as they held the respective weapons protectively in front of their face, ready to attack and defend.

He narrowed his eyes. The only way to get out of this mess is to attack first, then somehow distract them and create a diversion. Doing this will allow him to escape as quick as possible so he could alert all his friends tucked away in his home. He took a deep breath, then charged.

In that split second, three knives flew toward him in attempt to stab. They were targeted at his head and feet, but he turned in mid jump, performing a twist and a flip to land. They plunged uselessly into the tree behind him.

He dashed away from the trees so he would have an advantage in fighting them, instead of been pinned to a tree. Goku took the standard Turtle stance, taught to him by Master Roshi. His hands were placed by his side in such way that a ki ball could easily fit there.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" he chanted. "…. HAAAAAH!" The powerful attack flew out of his cupped hands and into the general direction of his opponents. At first, nothing happened except for explosions, mushroom clouds, and _a lot _of screaming.

Then, ki blasts were launched back toward him. Goku quickly raised a thick ki shield that deflected them… which hit right in the face of many. He snickered. However, at that moment, he found one of the slayers behind him, ready to fire a bullet into his heart.

The Assassin ducked. The silver bullet hit the shield he put up, shattering it. There was a moment of cause as that had caused another explosion, rocking the earth they stood. He disappeared into the smoke, and his opponents scrambled to find him.

Maybe it was just pure coincidence, or he really got caught, but somehow he found himself cornered by that dratted tree again with guns, spears, and swords pointed at his head. Just great. The back of the knives poked uncomfortably at his back.

"If you kill me, then you'd never know where I hid Chi-Chi," he said conversationally. The words were directed at the slayers.

"We don't need you. We could find her ourselves," the head girl said dismissively, shaking her head.

Goku then took the opportunity to inch to the left, an empty spot where there was a large rock there. Perfect.

"Any last words?" she sneered, loading her gun.

He whipped a green ocarina out of seemingly nowhere. The group stared.

"What… the… hell? Do you want to play a serenade before we kill you or something?" a vampire guy asked, thoroughly confused. Who wouldn't? The instrument seemed slightly suspicious though, and a bit familiar. There was a little memory tugging at his brain, but he couldn't exactly remember.

"This, in case if any of you are interested, is a green ten-hole ocarina bought in a local music store by the main city," he said, dopy smile still on. One of the vampires face palmed.

Tut, tut, tut. E, D, C, A, C, D, E.

Another slayer's head snapped up. "That tune!" he yelled out, alarmed. But it was too late. Goku already stuck a seal onto the rock, making it explode into a million little chunks. Exploded right in their faces. One person screamed out, "MY MAKEUP!"

Goku stopped from grand escape to snicker. He wondered who that was.

He flew at rapid speeds away from that area and hurried frantically back to his friends. He can't afford to lose anytime, in case the two sides might go after him. But if he knew well enough, they might just go and try to kill each other then stop before any major wounds kill.

He skidded to a halt right in front of his little cozy home, charged in, then yelled, "Get the hell outta here before the vampires and slayers come and get ya!"

Obviously, his dramatic entrance was met by wide-eyed looks of confusion.

The Assassin snapped his fingers. "I'm serious. I was just chased by a group of slayers and vampires. I want all of you to run away before any of you get hurt or killed."

The shocked expression melted, forming into a look of understanding.

"Of course, Goku," Bulma said briskly. She stood up. "Up you go, all of you. We should go back to where we each need to be." Then, she jogged out the room, followed by all the others… except her Royale Highness.

"Well?" he snapped, "what are you waiting for? Get out of here! I don't want you to be killed. You could go back to your little slayer village and pretend this big fiasco never existed at all. Isn't that a good idea?"

"Not really, actually," she responded indifferently, standing up as well.

Goku wanted to scream in frustration. "Hey, I'm saving us all from trouble. Can't you just STOP WANTING TO KILL ME?"

Chi-Chi flinched at his furious tone. "That's not my intention!" she retorted. She felt slightly ashamed of herself. It really seemed as if the impression she had put onto the Assassin was an annoying heartless bitch… which was not something that she had in mind.

He glared, not believing. "Then? Uncover my greatest secrets?" his voice was filled with venom.

Her face flushed and she shook her head violently. "No, not that either!"

"Then?" The Assassin's eyes bore into hers.

"I… I…" her voice faltered. Well, what did she really want? She realized that she had somewhat of an obsession about him. He was so mysterious, so dark, powerful, and she knew next to nothing about her. All the strange clues about who he really was fascinated her. Chi-Chi wanted to follow Goku… not to mention, he was really, really, good looking. She blushed deeper.

Goku stared at her, confused. Why was she blushing, or even acting in this weird way?

There was brief silence, then they heard a loud explosion. "Aww fuck…" Goku muttered. He turned to Chi-Chi. "If you really want to follow me," he said stiffly, "you better move your ass now, before they get to us." Then, the Assassin took off towards north.

Chi-Chi grinned inwardly and followed.

**This was once again cut short but I wanted to get the chapter out. :3 It's been long overdue. Thanks to all that's still following me! :D**


End file.
